eriliesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kana Yonamine
|status = Alive|previous_affiliation = Kannamina|demon name = Kanmix|family = *Aino Yonamine *Shion Yonamine *Yuma Yonamine}}Kana Yonamine ''(与那嶺 夏菜 Yonamine Kana) is the elder sister of Aino Yonamine. Aino considers her to be a mother like figure to her which is why she was chosen to be Aino's captive. Appearance Kana is a young woman in her mid 20's. She has sleek, long black hair with two sides of her hair being dyed blonde. Her eyes are blue. She wears a black kimono with a red flower printed onto them. When she is performing she typically wears cutesy idol clothing instead. She also wears a pair of black and blue cat headphones. She is quite fit despite her delicate appearance due to her working out to keep up enough stamina from performing and dancing. Personality Kana is the most mature of the Yonamine siblings, being the eldest as well as feeling it's her duty to take care of them and act as a good role model for them. She seems to be always the one breaking up fights and arguments, especially that between Shion and Aino. She is a cheerful girl with a big heart who is happy about life. She has a kind and sweet infectious personality, this has just helped her grow her fanbase and can't help but keep people engaged and pumped during their concerts. She cares deeply about making friends and looking for opportunities to become friends with people that are different from herself. She has great affection for people who may be different than herself, whether it is an outsider or a person with an interesting and different personality. Her singing style ranges from sweet and playful, to a dark and melancholic, yet she still managed to keep their music relevant. The first of three songs on their album The World is a Wonderland! are slow, dark rock ballad filled with sorrowing vocals. Relationships '''Family' Aino Yonamine Ever since their parents abandoned them when Aino was a baby Kana made a vow to always protect and take care of her baby sister herself, treating her as if she was her own child. They have a very close relationship with one another, to the point where they feel comfortable talking to each other about anything. Regardless of how old Aino gets however, she still views her like a little kid. Shion Yonamine Their personality at times can be quite similar so most of the time they get along and being in the idol group together only helps them bond even more. Still as the previous caregiver of Shion before she moved out, she tries her best to do anything to preserve Shion's happiness although she can be a little frustrated when she has to break up fights. Yuma Yonamine Kana's relationship with Yuma is very warm and loving, treating Yuma the same as she does with Aino due to their closeness in age. She is very happy that he is a part of Kannamia and is very proud of his natural talent to write wonderful songs for the band. She tends to dote on him quite a lot and is rather protective over him when it comes to hoards of crowds. Yuji Kojima Yuji is Aino's fiance who she met four years ago during a concert that he, a male idolist as well, also performed with them. They are in a very happy relationship and Kana is now expecting a baby which has lead to Kana taking a short break from Kannamia. Trivia * Kana's name means 'Summer Vegetables' which is both her favourite food and season